A printing device may apply print agents to a paper or another substrate. One example of a printing device is a Liquid Electro-Photographic (“LEP”) printing device, which may be used to print using a fluid print agent such as an electrostatic printing fluid. Such electrostatic printing fluid includes electrostatically charged or chargeable particles (for example, resin or toner particles which may be colorant particles) dispersed or suspended in a carrier fluid).